Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to a manufacturing method of a casing of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a casing of an electronic having seamless button design device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, technology products are mainly developed to satisfy public demands in mobility and functionality, and that is why portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), smart mobile phones, tablet PCs, and notebook (NB) have become mainstream in the market nowadays.
Generally, a portable electronic device is usually included with buttons disposed on a casing body, and switch elements corresponding to the buttons are provided inside the casing body. The buttons and the switch elements are coupled to each another, and the switch elements are controlled by pressing the buttons, so as to achieve functions such as power switch, volume control, image capturing, or scroll control of display page. Therefore, the casing body of the portable electronic device is required to include external openings correspondingly for disposing the button, so as facilitate user in operations.
However, above-said disposing method may cause excessive waste of disposing space inside the portable electronic device, and an assembly process thereof is also more complex, leading to problems such as high in manufacturing difficulty, long in process time, and low in assembly yield. On the other hand, dust and moisture may easily enter inside the portable electronic device through gaps between the buttons and the external openings to significantly reduce lifetime of electronic elements, and affect normal operating functions thereof.